


It took 62 Weeks

by d_l_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 44





	It took 62 Weeks

I've known Sam and Dean for almost 20 years. Our dads where both hunters and so we became hunters. Its not an unusual thing. Its kind of how this all goes. I'm was in Canada. I dealt with a lot more beasties then the Winchester's, but they deal with more passers (creatures that pass as human). Something about America seems to pull them there. We met up from time to time in either country to help each other help, but over the year we maybe actually only saw each other a half dozen times since our early 20's. The years had not been kind to me either. 

I lost my family to a pack just a few months ago and since then my life seemed to be falling apart at the seams. Sam and I text every once in a while, but when Dean found out I tried to hurt myself he drove to the hospital in Toronto. He didn't say anything to me about the incident. The hospital didn't want to release me to him, suicide watch and all, but he promised I would be taken care of. Fast forward 3 days later and I'm living in the bunker with the guys, and going crazy. 

Nothing's fixed being at the bunker, Just new scenery. Cas is sweet, he tries to pull me out of my moods, but honestly I wish Dean would have just let me end it. Dean stopped given me my piles half way on the way home realizing they were sedatives, and the hangover was killing me.

Week 2 I see their pain all around me. The year's show their wear on the boys. But they're not boys anymore, they are men who have literally been through hell. They try and hide their scars from me, but they have PTSD as bad as I do. Dean drinks more then before and Sam seems to disappear for long stretches. These men are just as broken as I am.

Week 3 I got into it with Dean today. He doesn't want me drinking. Big fucking hypocrite.

"You don't think I get it?" Dean yelled at me, getting into my slightly drunk face. "I get it, I get wanting to end it all. You think I haven't been down that road, but there are other people out there who need us. And sometimes all we have is each other. Holding on to each it in the dark. I'm here when you wanna talk but I'm locking everything up, cause frankly I don't need to come in here and find you choking on your own vomit."

Sam stood in the hallway and spied. Strong and quiet like always. Castiel was there to hold me when three hours later he found me barfing my guts out in the bathroom crying away my sorrows.

Week 4: It's been a week without a drink and I swear I am going to kill someone. I've started working out, a lot. Just to pass the time. Sam holds the heavy bag for me sometimes. We don't talk. But I see the look on his face. The pity makes me workout harder. Sam watched me as I took off my gloves one day, and my knuckles were covered in blood. He quietly took me to the bathroom, washed them off, and then lead me to Cas. Cas healed them, giving Sam a side glance. But neither of them said anything, no chastising, no warnings, and no lectures. Clearly this had happened before and I knew this would happen again.

Week 6: The guys seem to finally be relaxing to my presence and start being themselves again. That cheers me up more then anything. We watch a lot of Netflix right now. I had to educate the boys that Netflix and chill was not what they thought it was. Dean razing Sam makes me giggle, even if only quietly. I heard Sam yell out in his sleep one night, we ended up having tea at 2 am. I don't sleep much. I don't think Castiel ever sleeps, he is always around lately.

Week 9: The guys bring me on their first hunt. A salt and burn that goes a little sideways but it's nice to actually help people again. Helps me feel more normal.

Week 13: Cas and I have a talk about everything the guys have been through. And I get why Dean came for me in Canada. They both get the darkness, Dean maybe a little more. It hurts my heart for them, but oddly seems to lessen the pain. I'm not alone anymore.

Week 20: I had a weird night with Dean. We were watching horror movies and I fell as asleep. I woke up at 2 am screaming, but Dean and I snuggling on the couch. He just held me as I cried and fell back to sleep. I don't know how but I woke up back in my bed the next morning. Of course, in the Winchester way, we never talked about it.

Week 27: We had a have decent night, its started to feel almost normal. Dean decided it was time to hit the local bar. I danced with some drunk guy and frankly it was nice. I felt free being out from the bunker, and maybe the weight of sadness was less. It felt good to have his hands on me. However, all three of the guys seemed to get their panties in a knot about it, and we ended up drinking in the bunker. But it was good. First time I drank for any reason but to forget.

Week 36: So... Sam walked in on me in the shower. As if that wasn't mortifying enough I was taking "my time" and was all red faced and aroused. I guess I moaned a little and he heard it as he walked past the shower. I don't know how long he was there for, but he seemed to just be listening to me, then he coughed. These shower dividers are not tall enough, and were not meant to stop 6 foot men's prying eyes. I screamed and next thing I know Sam is half in the shower to "save me." It was mortifying. The way he looks at me feels different now. I feel naked sometimes when I catch him staring at me.

Week 42: Life is just life.... We hang, we kill, shit kicks our ass and it hurts, but we keep fighting. They have become my reason to keep fighting. Both men have changed towards me, there are times I feel confused and torn, and times I don't feel at all. Then there are times when we are so close, so close to something more and walls go up, and I am left feeling alone. Well except for Cas, that man seems to be everywhere I am. 

Week 54: Dean just realized I've been there for a year and decides we should celebrate. The guys have an old hunting cabin in Colorado they haven't be too in forever, so we decided to go for it and take the drive. Why Cas insists on riding in the back with me I'll never know, but fuck what a long ass drive, angels have no sense of personal space.

Week 54 day 3: The cabin is amazing, small but the land its on is beautiful. The mountains and trees and river cutting through the property are amazing. Its just what we needed. We're gonna stay till the end of the week. Been spending half my time reading, half practicing shooting, and the rest sleeping. The guys seem to really like it here. I get it. Its a nice change to always having to deal with something mystic or magic, or something trying to kill us. 

Week 55: We have been snowed in for 3 days. Its not winter, and there was no forecast for snow. Its like the morning we were going to leave it just dropped on us like a sheet. For some reason Cas can't seem to leave. We have more then enough food and booze for another few weeks but shit is getting tense being stuck indoors. I can't get out, and that feeling is overwhelming. 

Week 56: Still snowed in. How the actual fuck. I swear the guys are going to kill each other soon. Cas crawled into my bed last night, he said I looked cold, but there is no mistaking the man's morning wood.

Week 57: We just realized that somehow we have been spelled in. I have no idea how the fuck it happened but we can't get out till we "sacrifice the pain." What ever the actual fuck that means. I might just kill them all and enjoy the silence.

Week 57 Day 3:

"Seriously can we not today, I don't want to fucking talk about it." I yell at Dean. He huff's, he is positive this is my fault somehow.

"Look, all's I'm saying is we've been here before and not gotten magically locked in, so you're the only new thing, meaning it's something to do with you." Dean stands knocking his chair over. Pointing angerly at me, he is also a little drunk.

I want to stand and punch his lights out, but Cas is running his fingers gently on my neck. Trying to keep me calm, he touches me a lot lately and it doesn't seem to bother me anymore. It grounds me, it soothes something inside me I didn't know I needed soothed. 

"I'm not the only broken toy here Dean." I speak clearly and calmly, there is no point having this fight again. I keep working on my crossword puzzle. When Dean snatches it away, and I am pretty sure he is going to die. When I stand Cas can't hold me back, and I'm in Dean's face trying to grab the book back. Dean smiles, the way he looks down at me sends shivers across my spine. His boyish smile is only matched with a game of toss the book between the brothers with me as monkey in the middle.

Sam keeps bumping into me, and I realize he is rubbing up against me, or holding me just a little too long. I like the way he smells me. Something about it sets all sorts of bells off in my head. I'm reading into this wrong right?

Week 58: Less then 1000 square feet is not enough for 4 people. I decided to try and hike out. I walked forever in a storm that seemed to come out of no where. And after 10 to 20 minutes I'm back at the cabin. Dean already did this and it just kept bringing him back to the cabin as well, but I didn't believe him. The 17th time it happened I crawled back into the cabin. Cold, wet, and with hypothermia. I remember the boys yelling to take off my wet clothes. I remember body's touching me. I awoke 2 days later naked, Sam holding me close against his naked body under a pile of blankets and in front of the fire and Cas and Dean sitting on the couch talking about the spell. When I tried to pull away Sam pulled me back.

"Sleep. I got you," Sam whispered in my ear. His hands around my stomach, carefully avoiding anything that would make me uncomfortable. His warmth pulling me back into sleep.

I woke sometime later with an awful case of dry mouth. It was dark and I needed water, it was so hot. But there was too many bodies. In the flicker of the fire I could see Cas standing at the window looking into the storm. As I tried to pull out of the warmth I realized how cold it was. I grabbed the blanket on the couch and I wrapped it around me. Walking over to Cas. Without thought I set my head on his shoulder.

"The powers been knocked out, we still have lots of wood but no more lights." Cas said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, kissing my forehead. "Your fever broke," he said quietly. "That's good." We stood for a long time in silence "Need anything?"

I moved to go get water, but Cas moved faster then me wrapped in blanket like sushi. He brought me two glasses and I drank them both down.

We stood in the dark and when I heard the fire crack I looked over. They had pulled out all of the mattresses and made a giant bed for all of us. Both men where laying in the makeshift bed, a hole where I was before.

I smiled, something about this pulling on my heart.

Cas then pulled me close, I was unable to pull away due to the blanket. His kiss surprised me. Not on the forehead but lips, and he kissed me deep and pulled me close. His lips were so soft, and when his tongue slipped into my mouth I opened for him without thought. The kiss made me feel dizzy, and tingly, and wonderful. I didn't want the kiss to end but when it did, I felt my heart's do flips.

"Back to bed little one," Cas said kissing my forehead, and I nodded shuffling back to bed. When I started to slide back into the blankets it was Dean who reached for me and pulled me close in his sleep. He pulled me close, and I felt my body set on fire. My lips still moist from Cas and yet just the gentle touch from these men set me on fire. Dean fell back asleep his face pushed deep into my hair.

Week 58 day 3: We haven't had power for three days and now we all seem to just sleep in front of the fire. The days are brighter but the first night I was better I tried to go back to my own bed. That night was cold, and soon I ended up back in front of the fire, then one man joined me, and then the next. Its like they were just waiting for me to give in. I guess we all share one giant bed now.

Week 58 day 5: Bored is the new normal, constant boredom, then out of no where Dean pulls out a bottle of aged Scotch. After playing some cards Dean says we should play strip poker. We all disagree, it's too cold for that shit. But not for Truth or Dare, I swear to god he is just a big teen sometimes. Its a good night of laughter. Including Cas telling us about his first time with a human in agonizing detail, Sam showing of his yoga handstand, Dean streaking, and me flashing Cas and the look on his face I'll never forget. Cas keeps making a point of telling me how he never has to sleep, and yet more than once I wake up with him touching me, snuggling me, and sometimes him sleeping with us.

Week 59: I awoke with both men on either side of me, it was hot as normal, but that's not why. Cas laying by my head. His hand reaching down into my blankets, his thumb slowly back and forth on my hard nipple. Now that I'm awake I can't ignore it, and when he pinches it gently the tiny sigh that escapes lets him know I'm awake. He stills.... He goes to pull away, "Don't," is all I say. He has doesn't and I fall back asleep holding his arm like a teddy tight against my chest. 

Week 59 Day 2: I can't ignore Dean's hard on shoved between my legs when I wake. He is completely asleep and we are still clothed but his body clearly knows what it wants. I'm about to pull away only to find a giant second cock pushing into my stomach.

I'm more turned on then I ever have been in my life but am about to get out of the situation when Cas whispers so quietly in my ear, "You would blush if you could see their dreams." The way he says it, sex is dripping off his voice. And I watch as he touches their heads and then mine.

Dean is dreaming about pounding some girl from behind , she moans his name loudly as he smacks her ass, and just when I am about to look away I see it's me. I can't help but stare as the dream changes and I just know we have moved into Sam's dream. There is no mistaking it's me, I'm facing him holding his shoulders as I slowly slide up and down on his lap, moaning how big he is. As if that wasn't enough we shift into another place. Suddenly I realize this is in Cas's mind. The look on his face lets me know he didn't mean for us to be here. Its like a scene from a movie, he is watching me shower through the crack of a door, watching me sleep, then I can hear his thoughts audibly. A flash of us playing cards and his voice says, I wonder what her lips taste like. Then the other night when he was touching me, I wonder want she would taste like there. Just as the voice is about to say something we wake from these dreams. Cas seems flustered, and I don't know what to say. He pulls away and I'm back in the bed. We lay there in silence and I fall back asleep feeling more desire then I have in my entire life. 

Week 60: Seriously we are going crazy. You can only play games for so long before even they get boring. The hot water is gone now too, so no showers anymore. Or at least more boiling of water. I convince the guys to help me pull the old claw tub out into the main room for light so we can boil water and have a bath. At least we don't smell anymore, but I won't lie and say that I didn't peak at all of them. 

Week 60 Day 1: I think I have the lady equivalent to blue balls. The next cock to touch me in our sleep is getting fucked.

Week 60 Day 2: I'm a giant chicken, but while all three men are sleeping I slip off my clothes, and slowly position myself so that they will all wake with a big of a surprise. My hand is half in Sam's shorts, and Dean is pressing so hard into my ass I'm pushing back. Cas never isn't touching me and I let his hand slide to my breast. I lazily woke up with Sam's hand around mine, and his shaft in my hand. Its hard, and soft at the same time, and huge. When I finally make consciousness my mind finally realize what's happening and I give a little squeeze. Its like at first Sam is embarrassed, but as I start to help him pump he realized I'm all in. His breathing starts to go ragged, and when I shift and slide my face to his cock its like time stops. Without thought I take him as fully as I can in my mouth, and within a few minutes he cums down my throat. I swallow ever drop and clean him up after. He seems almost embarrassed, so I don't say a word, I gently kiss him, and roll over. Falling asleep so turned on I feel like my girl parts might die soon. 

The next morning I hear Sam talking to Cas, clearly all three of them have discussed everything. When I make no effect to put clothes on or hide myself as I wake and stretch all three men stare a me. I stand and go to the bathroom, you could hear a pin drop as I walk back naked and unashamed. I crawl back into the warm bed, and promptly fall back sleep. A small smile on my lips.

Week 60 Day 4, no one talks for almost 2 days, and I swear that tonight I am just going to start fucking one of them, cause then I can get rid of this lady boner.

Week 60 Day 5 2 am: I feel hot, and warm, and tingly, and frankly it takes my brain a whole lot of time to realize what's going on until all of a sudden its very aware and dear god I'm on fire. My eyes aren't even open and I can feel Dean breathing down my neck his hand cupping my core gently his fingers expertly working me clit.

"Shhh baby girl we don't want to wake the others." He whispers as his face buries into my hair. 

When I feel his cock rubbing against my ass at first I think this is it. But instead he used my ass cheeks to give him pressure. I add my hand to expertly pump him and the little signs and moans he gives off let me know I am doing it right. His hand picks up speed on my life, and I moan only to have his other hand slide under me and cover my mouth. He picked up speed again, and shortly after I cum hard with one hand around my mouth I feel his seed come on my ass and lower back. He takes deep breathes of me for a long time and finally rolls away coming back to clean up. Then pulls me close again and falls back asleep within a few minutes. Now I am awake, and even though I came I am more unsatisfied then I have ever been.

Week 60 Day 6

I've taken to not wearing clothing when I leave the nest. That's that I call it now. At this point why bother. They are stinky and feel restrictive. I still wear a sports bra and booty shorts but I feel hot all the time. Its my turn to make something for dinner and I am using the last of the flour to make a Sheppard's pie and cherry pie. I make a comment about concern over our dwindling supplies.

Dean and Sam are on the couch both reading some old books they found that might help, and Dean absently says, "What was that?"

I come over to them and bent over the back of the couch in-between them, maybe pressing my breasts out a little.

"I said..." It was sudden and hard and the rest of my sentence was a "oh my God," moaning and gasping as I grabbed onto Sam and buried my face into his shoulder and neck. Dean stood and looked behind him to see that Cas was pantless and was buried deep in my core.

"What the fuck Cas?" Dean was shouting but still. "You can't, you can't..." Words failed him as he watched as I was pulling Sam's shirt off and bite his shoulder and Cas drove hard into me again.

"Don't you dare stop," I moan as I began feeling down Sam's chest and Sam kissed me deeply. 

"I don't sleep, and I don't see any purpose in hiding your sexual attractions any longer." Cas said as he smacked my ass and I yelped.

"Fucking pizza man?" Dean asked just wide eyed as Cas got more reaction from me as he pistoned out of my core and slapped my ass. 

"Dean get you ass over here," I moaned Dean moved into my reach and my hand was already pulling down his pants and I had his cock out before I could think. I pulled him close and soon had him deep in my mouth. He didn't react at first and I let him fall to the side. "Dean if you don't fuck my mouth this very second I am not going to let you fuck anything else." Sam snickered and then moans as my hand pulled him out of his pants and I pumped him with one hand. His head went back and he went into his own little world.

It seemed to be the motivation that Dean needed because soon I was rocking back and forth between two men pumping and I out of my holes. When I came the first time Cas slowed and wanted to ensure it lasted as long as possible. By my third time he was chasing his own and it felt amazing. Dean came down my throat first, and I swallowed everything I could, but still ended up looking like a porn star as he dripped out of my mouth. Dean left to the bathroom to clean up. Sam was next and his last shirt was victim to the clean up. He just turned and watched after a minute and I could see him getting hard again as Cas continued. 

I thought that my legs my soon die as they began to burn but when Cas slipped this thumb into my ass and kept going it was like my body was on fire again and this time I came so hard that he came deep inside me. This caused me to cum even more and soon I was a moaning pile of woman gathered up on Cas's lap cuddling him on the other couch. He whispered in my ear that he would take care of me, and when he touched my forehead I know he had cleaned me, ensured now tiny accidents, and made sure I wouldn't be horribly sore later. I feel asleep in his arms cuddling into him, and I felt at peace. 

Week 61 Day 1 1 am.

I awoke with a start, it wasn't a bad dream per say just memories from the past. And yet I didn't wake crying or feeling guilt for their deaths, and I felt like that was something incredible. Only Sam was sleeping with me and both Cas and Dean were talking. They talked about the fact that we were down to two days of rations or 4 if they cut them in half, neither really wanted to do that. Dean asked Cas about knocking me up, and Cas just said that he took care of it, and would continue to do so. Dean talked about how he was worried what this would all mean when we get out of here, that he cared for me, but not like a forever thing. Cas nodded.

"So to you its just sex?" Cas asked almost darkly.

"Yes, and well no. I care for her. Its not like picking a girl up at the bar. But if we get out of here I don't know what then."

Cas's voice grew darker, "You can Sam are very similar in this." 

"You?" Dean asked and I couldn't help but peak at them both.

"Its not like that for me," Cas said not adding to it.

"Are you ok with this then?" Dean asked out of concern for his friend.

"Yes, its just sex for her as well. She doesn't see me like that yet." 

"Working a little hard on that crush aren't you Cas?" Dean asked again concern in his voice.

"No, she knows how I feel." Cas said shifting a little in his seat.

"How is that?" Dean kept moving to get comfortable and never seemed to find a place.

"Because she has been awake and listening for the last 10 minutes." Cas said pulling the blanket off my naked body. The cold air rushed in and I squeaked from the cold.

"Hey! No fair give me my blanket back." I huffed pulling my legs up.

"Not until you tell Dean what you were dreaming about." Cas said with a sternness that seemed to make me wet. I looked at him for a moment and then back at Dean. 

Dean leaned forward a little, "Bad girls get punished, now spill you eavesdropper." The word punished echoed in my brain and made my nipples harden. 

I decided it was time to be brave. I stood up in front of Dean watching his eyes rack over my body. Suddenly not feeling the cold anymore. "How about I show you?" Dean smiled and his clothing was gone faster then a teenage boy. I pushed him to sit back on the couch and straddled him. Rubbing my wetness all over his man hood. He gasped more then once, and grew harder. He was kissing me, kissing my neck and his hands began to roam my back and ass. 

I whispered into his ear, "I want you to take my ass." He inhaled deeply. There had been more then one conversation about how Dean was an ass man. "Go slow its my first time," and Dean seemed to grow hard as steel beneath me. I lifted myself up a little and let him position himself. He adjusted first and pulled me back down, him deep inside my core. "This first," He whispered into my ear as he pumped inside me. His fingers started to play with my ass. It felt good, it felt like when Cas had done it, and I opened my eyes to see Cas sitting the corner just watching. The outline of his hard cock was undeniable in his pant but the way he watched me, it make me feel all over and I closed my eyes afraid I would be consumed by just looking at him.

Dean slid out of my core and pumped slowly and gently, and the ring of muscle soon gave way to him. I moaned out in a mix of pleasure and pain as I buried my hard into his neck. His hands held my ass wide as he slowly took his place deep in my ass. I couldn't help the moan and the yelps and soon all the pain and the feeling of too full slid away and every time Dean went deeper I felt like my skin was going to explode.

I heard rustling behind me and felt as big hands lifted me off of Dean's cock and I felt empty. With raw strength Sam turned me around and sat down on the couch me straddling him. He plundered my mouth and I was so turned in by the way he touches me I didn't even notice him slide slowly into me. He was about halfway when our kiss broke to moaning and crying out he was so huge inside me. I could fill him in my belly he was so deep. I couldn't stop the sounds that were coming out of me. 

When I felt the pressure at my ass I thought it was Sam until I heard Dean grunt into my ear, "Relax gorgeous this might feel different." His cock pressed slowly past the ring of tight muscle and I pulled Sam tight to me. He nipped at my throat and kissed pausing his assault on my pussy to let Dean in. Dean grunted as he pumped, "So fucking tight." And I felt the moment he bottomed out, and his balls hit my ass. As if in unison they started pumping together.

One in and one out. I was so full, it hurt at first, and then it felt like too much. When Deans hand found my clit I cried out in pleasure and pain at the same time. I heard Cas move and when I opened my eyes he was now sitting where I could see him infront of me. We locked eyes, and something about that turned my body on fire.

"You will not cum until I say," Cas said quietly, and I nodded. The guys chased their pleasure and I held out as long as I could. The feeling of them inside me overtaking me.

"Cas please," I bagged and when he pulled out his own cock out of his pants and started stroking it I couldn't help but be more turned on. All he had to do was nod and I fell over the edge. Both men starting to moan as they felt my body contract around them. There was a silent scream on my lips as I didn't stop cumming even as both men finished deep inside me. The feeling rolled through my body. And when both men pulled from me I knew what I had to do. Weak and exhausted I crawled over to Cas. Our eyes never unlocking. I slowly slid up his body, and settled on his lap, taking him deep inside me where Sam had just been. While Sam was bigger something about Cas filled me differently and felt like the most amazing feeling ever. 

I leaned forward to kiss him and his hand slid into my hair pulling my head back. Cas pumped inside me as he kissed down my neck. Nipping and kissing his way down to my chest. He pulled me upwards till my breast was in between his lips and he licked and sucked at it for what felt like forever. His cock just half and inch inside me still teasing me, waiting for its time. When Cas seemed satisfied he pulled me back down onto him hard and I yelled out his name at the feeling. 

"Mine," Cas said kissing down my neck and then biting hard. The difference in sensations causing me to fall over the edge again as I came again around Cas's cock. Thought was lost on me, and it took me a moment to realize I was shouting Castiel yes yes yes. The sound echoing through the cabin. I was not that vocal of a person but something about the way he took me and I couldn't stop. When I felt my orgasm start to build again Cas slowed. 

"Say it," He said demandingly in my ear. I didn't say anything and was lost in the sensation as he slammed into me and then back out. "Say it," he hissed. 

"Please Castiel," I moaned and he repeated it again.

"You know what I want to hear," he whispered into my ear, driving into me so hard I thought I would split in two. "Say it and I'll let you cum like you never have before." He began to pick up his speed, and I could feel that he was holding me back, that he would never let me cum again unless I spoke the words on my mind. It felt like forever as the sound of my moaning and his balls slapping off my ass filled the cabin. "I'm yours," I said and with that the world washed away. I lost my voice screaming in pleasure as the feeling that washed over me was so far beyond an orgasm I couldn't even tell you. 

When I came to the lights were on, and the sun was shining and my body was exhausted. I felt Cas slip from me, and I felt Sam bring a blanket and wrap it around me. I felt him pick me up and take me to the shower. He held me close as he turned it on and the warm water washed over us. I just held onto him while he washed me. Like a child. Dean came into the bathroom and dressed me and picked me up and carried me out to the impala. Cas was sitting in the back already and Dean kissed my forehead as he gently laid me in the back seat of the impala into Cas's waiting loving arms. 

Week 62

I slept for a few days, and when I woke I found my way to the library in the bunker where Sam and Dean were back to normal reading something, and discussing the next hunt. Cas heard me before I had even come into the room and pulled a chair out for me as I sat at the table.

"We have a lot to talk about."

I nodded and when Dean brought me a plate of bacon and eggs and coffee I wanted to cry. I smelt and tasted so good. Sam started to talk and I held up a finger, motioning for him to stop until I was done eating.

When I was finished I handed Cas my coffee cup and he refilled it and brought it back.

"Ok I'm ready now," I said taking another sip. Sam just smiled at me.

"From what we can tell it wasn't a spell." Cas started. Dean and Sam started talking about all the research they had done and they still couldn't figure it out.

"It was you," I looked up at Cas, and his face turned a little red. "You couldn't stand seeing me so hurt, and something about that place and the woods, and you needed me to give it up. And to accept this whole situation. I felt it the moment everything changed."

Sam and Dean were quiet. Cas just looked at me and nodded. "I didn't know such a thing was possible with a human. With angels its happened like this before, but never with humans."

"Its ok Cas," I smiled at him.

"Ok my ass," Dean started and I held my finger up to him. 

"You are part of the problem Dean. So don't start. Cas couldn't stand us all being so hurt, so he accidentally made a place where we would all forget that." Dean said nothing just looked at his book.

"So what we felt was it fake?" Sam asked concerned.

"No, I don't think so. I mean I think it just changed the circumstances and the way we view things." Both men nodded and Cas sat down beside me. 

"Does this mean you are leaving?" Cas asked sounding like a scared puppy, and both men's stares could have drilled a hole in me. 

"No Cas," I stood standing behind him hugging him. "I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you all want me to leave."

"Well I don't." Dean said, Sam shook his head no as well.

"I've seen polyamorous relationships work for others, and I would like for us to try as well." I asked look at the guys. 

"Poly..what?" Dean asked confused. 

"Like what happened in the cabin Dean." Sam responded. "We share."

"I'm ok with it, and if someone meets someone else then great I wish them well. But I think right now we all need each other, and I don't want that to change." I said my hands rubbing down Cas's chest. Everyone nodded but no words were exchanged. 

"Great its settled then." I stood, kissing Cas on the cheek. "I'm going to go shower then." I said leaving the room. The guys seemed to go back to what they were doing, I rolled my eyes as I stuck my head around the corner again...."Is anyone going to join me?" I asked dropping my pj shirt on the ground.

"Dibs," Dean yelled climbing out of his chair faster then you would have thought possible as Cas and Dean watched, listening to me giggle as I ran down the hall. 


End file.
